Communication networks currently support notification features like caller ID and ringtones. Currently, the format of the call notification is determined by the communication network or the recipient's system. The recipient can select different ringtones and images as a way of identifying individual callers. The recipient can select a default ringtone for all incoming calls, or select different ringtones for individual originating numbers. Caller ID is displayed as either the phone number of the call originator or the name associated with the phone number in the recipient's phone book. Visual notifications are usually photos taken by the camera feature of the recipient's device and displayed when the particular individual calls the recipient.